The Fey Courts
Court of Blades King of Blades A bloody-handed reaver, the King of Blades is one of the most dangerous combatants to have ever existed. Riding at the head of his honour guard, with sword and talon bared, none can stand before him. His movements are quicker than the eye can see, his strikes deadly and pinpoint accurate, and his defenses like steel itself. Any who claim to be a master swordsman must eventually match their blade against his, and only the legendary heroes of old ever lived to tell the tale. Queen of Blades The Queen of Blades is everything her husband is not - subtle, unseen and completely without honour. The patron of Assassins, her slightest caress is death. By the time you see her, she has already slipped her blade between your ribs and pierced your heart. Jack of Blades A depraved killer, the Jack of Blades stalks the shadows with a manic grin on his face. There is no rhyme or reason to his bloodshed, no higher purpose or scheme. He kills for sheer joy, because it is what he is meant to do. Court of Masks King of Masks Who is the King of Masks? No one knows. He is different every time he appears, and sometimes even appears different to two people in the same room. He wears identities like a man wears a hat, and his true face has never been seen. His true goals and purpose are unknown, even to his own courtiers, but his influence may be felt throughout history. Queen of Masks To the Queen of Masks, people are a curiosity to be studied and collected. Her libraries are filled with books detailing all the lives that have ever been lived, and she will use them to bargain with mortals. The price? A new addition to her gallery of faces, to be collected when it suits her. Jack of Masks A blank-faced cipher, the Jack of Masks delights in tormenting mortals to the verge of insanity. Sowing discord, ruining families, even toppling kings and empires: all these and more are nothing to him, and always his methods and motives are hidden behind layers of deceit and mistrust. Court of Thorns King of Thorns None but the Queen of Thorns have spoken with the King and lived. He is shadow incarnate, ruling over a silent realm of tortured souls, feeding on their fears. His voice can freeze a man's heart, his touch can send them mad with fright. Yet when death comes calling for mortals, it is the King of Thorns who answers their desperate pleas for salvation, sending his servants to remind them that there are some things worse than death. Queen of Thorns Frustrated mothers will tell their willful children that the Queen of Thorns will take them away if they do not behave. Wise mothers know not to joke about such things. What she might do with the children is beyond all imagining. Jack of Thorns A cruel and cold character even amongst the fey, the Jack of Thorns takes perverse pleasure in enacting pain and torture on the unwilling and unsuspecting mortals that cross his path. He is meticulous in his planning and deliberate in his work, recording every moment of agony as an alchemist would record a formula. Court of Pipes King of Pipes The Lord of the Hunt. His great retinue winds its way through eternal forests in a never-ending revelry of base delights. When in good spirits, he is merely spiteful and bullying; when displeased, he is a whirlwind of fury bearing down upon his foe with the inevitability of an avalanche. Beasts of the forest alternately cower petrified in fear or flee in terror at his passing, and he commands the wills of the strongest mortals with a thought. Queen of Pipes The Supreme Enchantress. All magic is hers to command, and she uses it to ensnare mortals in endless illusions and impossible enchantments, eternal servants to her capricious fancy. Jack of Pipes A capering and merry fellow, one might mistake the Jack of Pipes for a jester or troubadour. To do so would mean ruin, for his music is his weapon, and any that hear it are puppets under his control, doomedto dance to his tune forever.